She loves you em português
by AlphaPhi
Summary: Harry está deprimido. Só a garota certa pode animá-lo. Pós- ordem da Fênix.


She loves you  
  
AlphaPhi  
  
Song fic baseada na música dos Beatles.   
  
She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah (Ela te ama, sim , sim , sim.)  
  
She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah (Ela te ama, sim , sim , sim.)  
  
She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Ela te ama, sim , sim , sim , sim.)  
  
Harry estava na mais profunda depressão que alguém já possa ter estado. Quase um mês de férias já tinha se passado e ele só conseguia ficar pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido nos últimos meses.   
  
O mais incrível é que o que mais o atormentava eram as palavras de Rony para Gina.  
  
"- ... Vê se escolhe melhor da próxima vez!"  
  
E a resposta... o pior de tudo!  
  
"- Eu escolhi o Dino Thomas, tudo bem?"  
  
Agora Harry estava completamente seguro dos seus sentimentos. Depois de se decepcionar com Cho Chang, ele finalmente reparara em Gina. A irmãzinha do Rony, sim, mas também uma bela jovem. Seu corpo era perfeito, seu rosto angelical... mas agora... ela não gostava mais dele como antes. Tinha namorado aquele corvinal e agora parecia gostar do Dino...   
  
E Harry cada vez mais se afundava na depressão.  
  
De pouco adiantavam as constantes cartas de Rony, Lupin, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Tonks e até de Moody. Somente duas pessoas conseguiam animá-lo um pouco: Hermione e Luna.   
  
Hermione porque telefonava todo dia e dava notícias dos Weasley incluindo uma certa menina ruiva. E Luna também escrevia contando as mais absurdas notícias publicadas na revista editada pelo pai dela.  
  
As duas combinaram de fazer uma surpresa para o Harry e foram visitá-lo. Era a véspera do aniversário do rapaz. Com a autorização de Dumbledore, as duas, Lupin e os Weasley organizaram uma festa para Harry e as duas foram encarregadas de buscá-lo via chave de portal e levá-lo ao local da festa (a casa de Luna).  
  
You think you've lost your love (Você pensa que perdeu o seu amor)   
  
Well I saw her yesterday (Bom, eu a vi ontem)  
  
It's you she's thinking of (É em você que ela está pensando)  
  
And she told me what to say (E ela me disse o que eu devia falar)  
  
She said she loves you (Ela disse que te ama)  
  
And you know that can't be bad (E você sabe que isso não pode ser ruim.)  
  
She loves you (Ela te ama)  
  
And you know you should be glad (E você sabe que devia ficar feliz)  
  
Hermione chegou primeiro e enquanto esperavam pela chegada de Luna, ela e Harry conversavam.  
  
- Mione... eu não quero ir visitar a casa da Luna. Ela tem sido bem legal, mas...  
  
- Harry! Não vai me dizer que está gostando da Luna!   
  
- Não é isso... você sabe que eu gosto da...  
  
- Chang. Mas ela não te merece, Harry!  
  
- Não é isso. - disse um Harry completamente vermelho. - A Cho é passado. Eu me apaixonei pela...  
  
- Parvati! Não acredito, Harry! Que bom!  
  
- Quer parar de me interromper? É a Gina, tá?  
  
Harry já estava ficando quase roxo de raiva.  
  
- Calma Harry! É claro que eu já percebi que a sua paixão é a Gina. Afinal é só eu falar dela que você fica mais animado. Aliás é o único assunto que te interessa nos últimos tempos. E eu tenho novidades...  
  
- Fala logo, Mione!  
  
- Eu estive na Toca ontem e conversei com ela. Eu falei das minhas suspeitas... que eu achava que você finalmente tinha reparado nela e que estava se roendo de ciúme do Dino. Eu acertei, não foi?  
  
- Mione... não acredito que você fez isso! - Disse Harry sem graça.  
  
- Bom, ela me confessou que ainda é vidrada...  
  
- Eu sabia! Aquele corvinal filho da...  
  
- HARRY!   
  
- Aquele v****!  
  
- Harry Potter! Eu não vou dizer mais nada! Para com isso!  
  
- Desculpe, Mione! Fala!   
  
- Continuando... ela é apaixonada...  
  
- Cachorro safado!  
  
- Harry!  
  
- Tá bom! Tá bom!  
  
- Por você.  
  
- Como?  
  
- Ela te ama, seu tonto!  
  
She said you hurt her so (Ela me contou que você a machucou tanto)  
  
She almost lost her mind (Que ela quase ficou doida)  
  
But now she says she knows (Mas ela me disse que agora sabe)  
  
You´re not the hurting kind (Que você não é de machucar)  
  
- Ahn? Como pode ser?  
  
- Ela me contou que só tentou te esquecer porque viu você sempre babando pela Chang, e depois achou que você talvez estivesse interessado na Luna...  
  
- Mas a Luna é só uma amiga!  
  
- Eu sei que da sua parte é só isso, mas da Luna... Não sei não... Harry, não machuca ela, tá?  
  
- Claro! Eu nunca vou machucar alguém que gosta de mim. Pelo menos não de propósito. Mas me fala mais da Gina.  
  
- Bom...  
  
She said she loves you (Ela disse que te ama)  
  
And you know that can't be bad (E você sabe que isso não pode ser ruim.)  
  
She loves you (Ela te ama)  
  
And you know you should be glad (E você sabe que devia ficar feliz)  
  
She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah (Ela te ama, sim , sim , sim.)  
  
She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah (Ela te ama, sim , sim , sim.)  
  
With a love like that (Com um amor desses)  
  
You know you should be glad (Você sabe que devia ficar feliz)  
  
You know it's up to you (Você sabe que agora só depende de você)   
  
I think it´s only fair (Eu penso que é justo)  
  
Pride can hurt you too (O orgulho pode te ferir também)  
  
Apologize to her (Peça desculpas a ela)  
  
- E agora... O que é que eu faço?  
  
- Agora você vai ter que conversar com ela, se abrir, contar tudo o que você está sentindo.  
  
- Eu não sei se vou conseguir...  
  
- Você tem que fazer isso. E logo. Vai que ela se apaixona por outro? O Dino está muito interessado e ele é bem legal! Olha parece que a Luna chegou. Vamos?  
  
Na casa da Luna... tudo as escuras. Harry, Hermione e Luna entram. As luzes se acendem e...  
  
- Feliz aniversário, Harry! - Disseram em conjunto todos os convidados.  
  
- Ahn? Mas é só amanhã! - Disse Harry.  
  
- Bom a gente só conseguiu reunir todo mundo hoje. Se você quiser deixa para abrir os presentes amanhã. - Respondeu Luna.  
  
- Tá maluca? Acha que eu vou agüentar?  
  
E todos caíram na gargalhada.  
  
Após a festa Luna e Hermione conversam.  
  
- Hermione.  
  
- Fala Luna.  
  
- Será que é impressão minha, ou o Harry está finalmente de olho na Gina?  
  
- Bom Luna...  
  
- É que eu acho o Harry um amigo legal e gostaria que ele achasse alguém legal também. A Gina é perfeita. Ela me confessou no ano passado que estava tentando de tudo para esquecer o Harry, mas não conseguia.  
  
- Eu também acho. E você? Gosta de alguém?  
  
- Bom eu gosto... Você não vai rir de mim, vai?   
  
- Claro que não!  
  
- Do Neville.  
  
- Bom se eu puder eu ajudo.  
  
- Yes!  
  
Enquanto isso Gina e Harry finalmente podem conversar a sós...  
  
- Gina...  
  
- Fala, Harry.  
  
- Gina, eu...  
  
- Harry, assim eu fico nervosa. Fala logo o que é que você quer. Por que me chamou aqui?  
  
- Gina, eu conversei com a Mione e ela me disse que você ainda gosta de mim.   
  
- E você não quer nada comigo, não é? Eu já sabia! Como eu sou burra! Gostar assim de alguém que nunca vai gostar de mim!  
  
- Gina...  
  
- Não precisa falar mais nada, Harry. Me desculpa, tá?   
  
E Gina tentou sair, com lágrimas nos olhos, mas Harry a pegou pelo braço, puxou mais para perto e a abraçou. O coração de Gina e o de Harry batiam no mesmo ritmo acelerado, e então ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.  
  
- Se você não me deixar falar nunca vai ouvir o que você tanto espera. Eu gosto de você e quero que você seja a minha namorada. Você aceita?  
  
Gina não disse nada. Arregalou os olhos e ficou ali em estado de choque.   
  
Harry então aproximou seus lábios do rosto da ruivinha e começou a beijar as lágrimas. E foi chegando perto da boca e quando iam se beijar Gina interrompeu e disse:  
  
- Me belisca que eu acho que isso só pode ser um sonho.  
  
Harry não beliscou e sim a beijou apaixonadamente e disse:  
  
- Se for um sonho, não me acorda por favor.  
  
Because she loves you (Porque ela te ama)  
  
And you know that can't be bad (E você sabe que isso não pode ser ruim.)  
  
She loves you (Ela te ama)  
  
And you know you should be glad (E você sabe que devia ficar feliz)  
  
She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah (Ela te ama, sim , sim , sim.)  
  
FIM 


End file.
